1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distribution system and associated method for scheduling audio/video data files for broadcasting.
2. Related Art
Distributing data across a system to various parties typically requires a distribution schedule. Therefore there exists a need for a creating a distribution schedule for distributing data across a system to various parties.